Forgotten Angel
by amorae
Summary: Sam never meant to let him die...but what could she have done? If she had risked her own life it wouldn't have helped Danny one bit...so what else can she do but cry about her Forgotten Angel? DannyxSam angst fluff!
1. Lured

Yup! YET ANOTHER DannyxSam. Because they're like a pwnsome couple.

I hope you guys like this. I'm not entirely sure how long this is gonna be, but I hope at least more than two chappys. Haha...I'm not sure how many ideas I can choke out for this one story before I die. Heheh! Well, this was written at two AM so leave me alone if it's completely poo. ; But I hope it's not. Okay now I'm blabbering.

Disclaimer:** -makes cooing noises at Dan, Danny, Sam, and Vlad plushies- -Butch comes and starts to make cooing noises with me and I get scared of an adult male cooing at plushies so I run away-**

_

* * *

_

_She brushed away his hair from his face, gently running her fingers against his feverish flesh. "I'm so sorry," she choked out._

_His smile warmed her heart and made her feel as if she wasn't responsible, but her heart screamed at her that she was to blame for his unnecessary and inevitable death. "Don't worry," he said in the weak voice that only belongs to the dying. "Just protect Amity Park from ghosts…and my parents…for me, okay?"_

_She nodded, tears raining down on his costume, seeping slowly though the material. "Anything," she sobbed silently._

_His smile remained plastered on his face as his eyes clouded over in the final stages of death. "…Sam?" he whispered. Sam knelt closer, holding his head in her weary hands. "I…I love you."_

_"I love you too," she whispered back as she watched his eyes fade to the blank expression of death._

—**An hour before—**

"Samantha, sweetheart! Danny called for you!" Sam's mother called from the bottom of the stairs. She had said Danny's name with renounced bitterness, causing Sam to flinch. She had never really quite forgiven Danny.

Running down the steps, she let herself fall from the fourth-to-last step all the way down to the last one. Her landing reverberated around the apartment, causing her father to frown at her and her grandmother to give her the thumbs up.

She entered the kitchen in a flourish of movement and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?" she spoke into it.

"Hello, indeed, Samantha," Vlad's cool voice said into the receiver. Sam stopped dead in her tracks, her foot resting gently on the middle step. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief, his voice flooding her mind and creating a block that not even her frantic thoughts could penetrate.

"How did you get my number?" she managed after a few seconds. It was the only thing she could get out of her throat as she sat down wearily on the steps. Vlad laughed, causing Sam to nearly moan in frustration.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that," Vlad scoffed. "You should be more worried about _why _I'm calling. Honestly, Samantha, didn't they ever teach you that in school? If someone you don't like calls, you either hang up or don't pick up."

"But…my mom said you were Danny…," Sam faltered. Vlad laughed again, his voice sounding throaty and hoarse in Sam's ears.

"How easy it is to manipulate a teenager's voice," he said in a perfect imitation of Danny's voice. Sam froze, wondering how many conversations she had had with Vlad instead of Danny. Vlad's voice came back on the phone, swirling around Sam until she thought she was choking. "Samantha, we have something very important to discuss."

"…why did you call me?" Sam asked, choking back a sob of fear.

"I have instructions for you," Vlad told her coolly. "If you don't follow them, I will personally kill you and Danny."

"Danny can beat you," Sam spat at him angrily. "Danny's better at fighting than you." She was surprised at her sudden burst of courage—Vlad however, merely chuckled with spite and cockiness.

"No, I don't believe Danny can beat me and my…_little guest_," Vlad said in a tone more evil than normal. Sam shuddered.

"Who's your 'little guest'?" she whispered into the phone.

"You'll find out," Vlad told her reassuringly. "Now, I want you to take Danny to the mall—but make sure you take him to the back alleyway to the right. Don't bring Tucker. Just bring Danny."

"What if I don't?" Sam asked stiffly.

"Then I'll kill you," Vlad said in his simplest voice. Sam moaned into the phone. "I'll see you soon. Oh…and don't tell Danny about me calling you," he added before Sam heard the bleak emptiness of the dial tone.

Standing up, Sam numbly punched in the numbers to Danny's house.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone. Sam wanted to scream into the phone and tell him everything Vlad had said—but something about his remarks stopped her. She knew he was serious.

"Uhm…hello?" Danny asked again. Sam realized she had been silent for a couple of moments, so she responded.

"Hey, Danny," she said in what she hoped was a confident voice. "Do you want to go to the mall with me?"

Danny hesitated briefly, and then asked, rather hastily, "Is Tuck coming?"

"I'd prefer him not to," Sam said in a breathless tone.

"Uhm…okay. I'll meet you in the parking lot, then," Danny told her. Sam choked back another attempt to tell him not to come and responded weakly.

"Okay, see you there," she told him.

He hung up the phone, and so did Sam. She slowly walked it back to the kitchen, hung up the phone, and went to grab her coat.

"I'm going out," she called to the house. No one responded, but she didn't care. She opened the door and let in the chilling December air, quickly closing it so she wouldn't get yelled at.

She buttoned up her coat to stop herself from freezing to death as she jumped off the steps and started running towards the mall.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She didn't even know if she was going to put Danny—and her—lives in danger. All she knew was that Vlad had threatened to kill her and Danny if she didn't come, with Danny, and she was acting the cowardly lion and obeying him.

But what else could one do when the enemy threatened lives?

She saw the mall, from a distance, and let her breath catch in her throat; she hoped to God Almighty that something would happen to stop Danny from coming—but she knew nothing would stop him. He would come, and Vlad and his "little guest" would attack, or what ever they planned to do.

As she drew nearer, she saw Danny's silhouette against the harsh lighting of the mall. God had not answered her prayers; Danny was waiting for her, his shoulders slouched from the chill, hands dug deep into his pockets. Sam wanted to cry just from the fact of seeing him, but knew if she did her tears would be frozen to her cheeks, never to reach their destination of to the ground.

Danny saw her and waved. "Hey, Sam," he said in a small voice. He poorly hid his relief. "For a second I thought you ditched me…"

"I would never have ditched you," Sam responded truthfully. Danny smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. He pulled his hands from his pockets and held out a hand for Sam to grab.

"Sharing body heat," he mumbled. Sam just wanted to cry. Here she was, leading him to Vlad and a "friend"…and he thought it was a date. How ironic…and depressing. She took his hand, fighting back the wave of tears that wanted to spill all over.

As they came closer to mall, she decided how she was going to lure him. Wanting to tackle him and take him to a movie instead, she called out, "hey…is there a cat over there?"

Danny turned to where her fingers were pointing, and actually looked mildly interested. "Where?"

"Over there," Sam responded, tugging on his hand. She dragged him into the depths of the alleyway, the darkness totally surrounding them.

"Sam, I don't see a cat," Danny told her, perplexed. "Actually, I can't see anything."

Sam started to pull away from the alleyway, overcoming her cowardliness at the last moment. But she was too late.

Two ectoplasmic rays shot from the distance of no where, both just as unexpected as the voice that rang through the huge alleyway. Both ectoplasmic rays hit Danny square in the chest, catching him by complete surprise.

"Hello, Danny," the cool voice that had haunted them for that horrible day only a bit ago said. The matured voice of Danny. Sam stopped dead in her tracks as Danny fell to the ground, stunned by the ectoplasmic rays.

Dan Phantom's face loomed in the darkness, only illuminated by the faint glow that all ghosts have. Sam moaned as she saw his smooth, unyielding, cocky smile.


	2. To Death Do Us Part

WAAAAAAAAAH! Yes...I started to cry when I wrote this...forgive me...

**You know the disclaimer drill...**

* * *

Danny gasped as he saw the face, quickly changing into his ghost form. "How…how did you get out of the thermos?" Danny managed as he staggered upright. Dan chuckled darkly, hands engulfed in green flame.

"I had help," was all he would offer as an answer. He quickly began to attack Danny, but Danny created a shield bubble over him before Dan could attack. Sam watched, her face contorted in shock.

Unknowingly, she had lured Danny into his own death trap. All because she didn't want to die. _I'm so selfish, _she thought numbly as she watched Danny fight. She cursed herself for not asking him to bring the thermos—how could they both be so stupid as to forget the thermos?—and she also cursed herself for ever listening to Vlad.

Dan laughed at Danny's weak attempts to block his blows. Dan was as good as Vlad, times ten; unbeatable, as far as Danny was concerned. The only reason he had beaten Dan before was surprise and the thermos. He didn't have the thermos on him now, and this time, Dan had the element of surprise under his belt.

Throwing an ecto-energy blast at Danny, Dan began to taunt him. "Even though you didn't cheat, I'm still here. What does that say?" Danny caught all of the ecto-energy blasts in his hand, causing the material of his costume to get eaten away near the hands.

The pale flesh shown through as he threw more and more blasts at Dan. They were almost Frisbee-like, and some sliced through Dan's costume—but only some.

"It says that you're just a mistake of nature," Danny grunted as he dodged a punch from Dan, but only to be caught from below—into the crotch—by a hard kick from Dan. Danny doubled over from pain and shock, clutching the sides of his stomach in pain. Dan laughed at his pain.

"No," Dan smirked. "It says that I'm not co-dependant on your existence. I'll still exist even if you're good and never become me…and even if you _die_."

Danny finally caught on that he was probably scheduled to die right then and there. Sam couldn't see a hint of worry in his facial expression, though; only a blind fury and a fierce desire to kill Dan. "I'm not dying today!" Danny roared as he punched Dan in the face.

Dan staggered back, shock consuming his body. An ectoplasmic ray shot from the darkness, square in Danny's face also. Danny flew backwards and into the brick wall. His body smashed into it, causing a dent to appear, one that would probably last forever. He grunted as he pulled himself away from the wall.

"No! It's me against Danny," Dan growled into the darkness. Danny hovered away from the wall and shot straight towards Dan, going intangible as he did so. Danny reached to punch Dan in the face again—_but Dan caught it. _

"Isn't it amazing what powers one gets after a little practice?" Dan said in an evilly cheerful voice. "When ghosts are intangible, I can see the faint outline of them. It may only be faint, but it's there." He grinned wickedly and smashed Danny into the ground, somehow solidifying him even though normally he would have sunk right through the ground.

Danny became tangible again as he lay on the concrete. His head had a huge gash in it from the impact of the hit, and it seeped through his white hair and dyed it an unnatural red that only screamed death.

Staggering up, Danny wiped the blood away from his face and eyes and glared at Dan angrily. "You're not going to kill me," Danny said thickly. He stopped for a moment and coughed sickly, blood spurting from his cracked lips. "Not today, at least," he told him sternly. "You're not going to get the satisfaction!"

Sam was frozen in her spot, unable to help. If she ran towards Dan, he'd go intangible—she knew that. And she couldn't help Danny at all. The other option was attack Vlad, but that wouldn't do any good either.

She was also considering just giving up her life to save Danny—but how much time would it buy him? Dan would throw a few meager punches, kill her, and go and kill Danny. No matter what she thought of, Danny's death was inevitable.

Dan smirked. "Don't sound so cocky," he said in mock-surprise, "you're making me feel as if I'm going to fail!"

Danny glared at him and tried to kick him in the chest, but the kick was so feeble Dan caught it once more. Danny couldn't summon the energy to fight against him as he was slammed ruthlessly into the concrete for a second time.

"Should I kill you quickly, and make it painless?" Dan mused, "or should I just leave you and let you and Sam trade loving remarks and let Sam suffer from your death also?"

"Don't…don't kill Sam," Danny choked out. A new gash appeared across his chest, a large rock lodged into it. He looked at it, obviously not really comprehending what it was. Sam wanted to rush to his side and find some way to help him, but she knew there was no way to help him. He was dying, and that was the end of that.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill your girlfriend," Dan sneered.

"You're…you're not going to kill me?" Sam blurted out. Dan turned to face her and winked.

"No. It's painful enough for you already—knowing you're the cause for his death, and having to live without him. It will be fun to watch you suffer this endless torment."

Dan quickly faded away, back into the darkness and also going intangible. Once Sam was sure her and Danny were alone, she went to his side and held his hands. "Oh goodness, Danny," she groaned as she saw his condition.

His hair, now stained dark red and the dye dripping down his cheeks, was matted across his face. His nose was caked with blood, as was his whole entire chest. Sam knew the rock was close enough to his heart that even _if _he were to survive the head injuries—an unlikely feat—the rock would kill him.

The white emblem was dark red, red, and a slight pink color. She sighed and raised a trembling hand to his face and rubbed off the blood from his face. "Oh, Danny," she moaned again. "Oh, Danny."

"Sam…don't worry," he told her, blood trickling from his lips. "I don't blame you." His green eyes flicked blue slightly, but faded back to green quickly. "I would never blame you."

"How can you not blame me?" Sam choked out, now letting the tears splash onto the black asphalt. Danny's lips curved into a calming smile. Sam knew only people at their deathbeds could ever be so…calm and…happy, even.

"You did what you thought you had to do," he told her. "I did that every day—fighting ghosts, I mean. I don't blame you one bit."

She brushed away his hair from his face, gently running her fingers against his feverish flesh. "I'm so sorry," she choked out. Danny managed to shake his head slightly, at least enough that Sam got the message. _You worry too much. _

"Don't be sorry," Danny told her sternly. "Just…tell my parents I'm sorry, and tell Jazz that too. I'm sorry I couldn't beat him…"

"Don't blame yourself, either," Sam sobbed. "Danny…please don't leave me…"

His smile warmed her heart and made her feel as if she wasn't responsible, but her heart screamed at her that she was to blame for his unnecessary and inevitable death. "Don't worry," he said in the weak voice that only belongs to the dying. "Just protect Amity Park from ghosts…and my parents…for me, okay?"

She nodded, tears raining down on his costume, seeping slowly though the material. "Anything," she sobbed silently. He looked down at himself with his last energy and nearly giggled.

"I'm a mess," he told her. "But I don't feel anything." Sam let her lips pull into a smile as she considered his words. _But I don't feel anything. _Well, at least he wasn't in pain…right? she thought dismally.

His smile remained plastered on his face as his eyes clouded over in the final stages of death. "…Sam?" he whispered. Sam knelt closer, holding his head in her weary hands. "I…I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back as she watched his eyes fade to the blank expression of death.

Suddenly, a ring of light appeared around his middle, and it slowly went up his whole entire body. Now he wore his jeans, and a blood-soaked white T-shirt. You could no longer see the blood through his already darkened hair, which Sam considered a blessing. He took in his last shuddering breath. She watched his chest rise, and then slowly fall. She also saw his feeble attempts at breaths, but none succeeded.

Sam sat and watched him slowly die, his body going limp in her grasping hands. She knew there was nothing she could do to help him now. She gently rested her lips on his lips as she leaned over to pick up the body.

_He's heavier than I thought, _she thought inwardly as she staggered out of the alleyway. _Oh God, what am I going to tell everyone? "Hey, everyone, I was just watching a ghost fight my best friend and I watched him kill him?" No!_

Sam finally settled on she saw his shoe in the gloom of the alleyway, came to investigate, and found his corpse. She would get interviewed, for sure, but she wasn't worried about that.

Running into the mall, screaming, her eyes welling with tears again, she was more worried about Danny than anything else.

_I sat and watched him die, _replayed numbly in her mind. _I sat and watched my best friend die. And I didn't do anything to stop it. I probably could have helped—_

_—no! Don't torture yourself with that. You couldn't have helped. He was past help. _

She clutched to his corpse as the police tried to pry it from her hands. She screamed at them that she didn't want to; she wanted to keep holding him. She knew he'd come back to life if she just hugged him long enough.

Finally they pried him away from her, saying that if she didn't let go, they'd never be able to find out who the killer was. Too bad for Sam, she knew that the DNA would never show up on his body—a ghost doesn't have DNA, and even so, it would look like Danny gave himself those wounds.

She watched as they took him away in the ambulance, the lights unblinking. There was no emergency.

The patient was already dead.


	3. Just Go Away

-hums- this is kind of sad...I guess. NO, she's not saying that to Danny. Just thought I'd say that before you guys freaked out on me.

...no, Dani is not Dani Phantom. Malik is a gay dipwad that is only present for like this chapter. Promise. ; Dani is my only OC...I had to add her, I'm sorry...lol! I hope you guys like...

**Disclaimer: Can I just skip this? You already know Danny Phantom and all characters/creations is owned by our God Butch Hartman.**

* * *

—**Sixteen Years Later—**

Sam twirled her hair around her finger absently. Her husband, Malik, was late again. She didn't really care, though.

For six years only one thing had really excited her, but it had also depressed her. The birth of her daughter, Danielle. She called her Dani for short, in memory of Danny. Dani was ten years old, and the love of her life—literally.

She had gotten married only to please her parents, and had clung to him for the first six years of their marriage like a lost puppy. For the first six years after Danny's death, she was an emotional wreck—she wouldn't go out of the dorm (other than for classes), or anything of the sort.

So, when a mysterious young man came to her college, and he looked so very much like Danny, she fell instantly in love. Or, what she wished was love. Malik, she hoped, didn't love her—she didn't want to break his heart.

They had gotten married officially when Dani was five. She, instead of moping around and clutching a picture of Danny all the time, was now clinging to Malik like a lost puppy, drinking in his obvious love for her as if he were a beverage.

Dani was a replica of Danny also. Same dark hair, same blue eyes—obviously the gene was from Sam's father, the hair from both of them—the same clothing style almost too. Except she was gothic, just like her mother before her. She wore black, baggy jeans, black and red shoes, and a black shirt with a red circle.

Sam stared at her daughter who was reading a book for school, and examined the tiny little bat necklace around her neck. The tiny little rubies that were its eyes glittered at her as if they wanted to kill her or something. Her long hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail that flew with her head as it turned.

Dani looked up, her black-rimmed eyes shining with emotion. "This book is so sad, mom," she choked out. The one thing that wasn't at all like Danny—her love for school. "The guy was shot, and the girl lived on without him. She never even got remarried."

_Sounds like Danny and I, _Sam thought dismally. She frowned sympathetically for her daughter. "Aw, sugar, that's so sad!"

"I know!" Dani nearly hollered. Sam glanced at the clock. It was nine thirty, and Dani had fifth grade to attend the next day.

"But, Dani, put down the book. It's time to go to sleep," Sam coaxed. Dani pouted.

"Can't I bring up the book?"

"No! You'll be reading all night." Dani laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," she responded sheepishly. She put her anime bookmark in the book and placed it on the coffee table. She slowly got up and stretched. "Lemme go get ready," she told Sam. Sam nodded and went back to staring out the window again.

Dani clunked up the stairs. _Mom's so depressed, _Dani thought miserably. She rummaged through her drawers and picked out her favorite pajama's—pink, black, and white pants with skulls and hearts on them, and a black shirt with white lettering that said "You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me." She untied her hair and let it tumble around her.

Slowly she walked to the bathroom, already rubbing off the eye smudge with a tissue. She brushed her teeth slowly, wiggling her toes under the counter as she did so.

_I wonder why she's so sad, _Dani wondered. As she put her toothbrush away, a strange idea occurred to her—_read her diary._

Dani knew Sam had kept a diary ever since she was a little girl. Dani bit her lip, but the curiosity won over the goodness of her heart. She slowly slinked into the darkened bedroom, and opened up the drawer that she held all her diary's in.

She knew not to take the one that wasn't labeled, so she decided to take the one that said "ages ten to fifteen." That was at least in her age-range.

Running to her room, she tucked it under her mattress. She ran back downstairs and hopped in front of her mom. "Kay, ready!"

Sam smiled as she kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams," she whispered. Dani nodded and ran back up the steps. Normally Sam would tuck her in, but she was waiting for Malik.

Dani climbed into the bed and began to flip through the pages. She found one from when she was thirteen—eighth grade—and began to read it, out of sheer curiosity.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm getting a crush on Danny! He's been my friend for so long! How can I have let myself get a crush on him? Am I that stupid? It seems like all I can think about is him. But I can't tell anyone…they'll all make fun of me…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Before those jokes that Danny and I were going out would annoy me, but now they make my heart flutter with hope. Okay, I know I sound straight from a romance movie or novel, but it's true! When you love someone…you feel as if you don't deserve it. It feels so nice to love him. I kind of don't want the feeling to end. _

Dani didn't necessarily want to read about her mom's love-interests—after all, Dani was hardly what you would call "boy crazy"—so she flipped through. One journal entry, however, really caught her attention. Her hand script was really big.

_Oh my God!_

_You know how Danny's parents are "ghost hunters" or WHAT EVER? Well…we were checking out their latest invention—a ghost portal thingy—and it wouldn't work, so I told Danny to check it out…and…and…he went in, accidentally hit the "on" button…AND TURNED INTO A GHOST! Okay…not technically a "ghost"…more or less a "half ghost" but OH MY GOD…how much crazier can you get? He's really messed up. Fading through the ground, and stuff…_

Dani stared at the page. Did she say…ghost? But ghosts don't exist! Dani tried to play it off as a figment of her imagination, but the following entry's were all on fighting ghosts with Danny—and also on how much she was growing to love him. Dani thought for a moment that it was all a joke, or a story, but Sam had told her she hated writing when Dani had asked. So the only other explanation was…that it was true.

A little further in, another entry really caught her attention. It was stained with tears, the ink in some places smudged but still legible.

…

_Danny died._

_Yeah. Danny died. Remember…remember his older-self, Dan? Well…the jerk killed him! And it's all my fault, too. Vlad called me and told me to take Danny to the mall and take him into the back alleyway, and I did, and Dan and him were waiting to kill him. Dan said he was sparing me because he said he'd rather me live without Danny than anything else. Oh, diary…I…I can't believe Danny died! They can't figure out who killed him…but they've decided I can't have killed him…which makes me…relieved…Danny's last words were "I love you"…I don't know if he heard my response, but I sure hope he did…I told him I loved him too._

_Danny…oh, Danny…I don't even want to write anymore…_

Dani stared dumbly at the journal. Her friend was killed? By _himself_? That made no sense! But in way, it also made sense. She read the following entries, all starting with "Dear Depression" now.

_Dear Depression,_

_Life is nothing to me anymore. Without Danny…I can't do anything with myself! I can hardly eat! I guess it's true…you don't know what you had 'till you've lost it._

_Danny…I miss you…I wish I had the courage to have saved you…and risked my own life…oh, Danny…_

_Dear Depression,_

_Here are the pictures of Danny from the newspaper. Dan did all that. Also, they're theory of what happened is there too. THEY THINK DANNY KILLED HIMSELF! All because they can't find any DNA other than mine. And they've already done tests on him and they know I didn't kill him._

_But I think I did kill him._

_Dear Depression,_

_You are talking to a murderer._

_Dear Depression,_

_Life is just the space before we all die. It means nothing at all. We are born, and we all die. There is no point to life. It just is._

_Dear Depression,_

_Depression consumes._

_Dear Depression,_

_Depression is anger without the enthusiasm…but I have both…'cause I'm angry at myself as well as depressed…_

_HOW COULD I HAVE LET HIM DIE?_

_Dear Depression,_

_I'm hunting ghosts now…for the Fenton's…and to also honor Danny's wish that I help protect Amity Park…Danny…help me…_

_Dear Depression,_

_I was just looking around in the ghost zone for Danny in the Fenton Speeder. Maddie and Jack abandoned ghost hunting when they found out Danny was the ghost kid, so they let me use they're lab a lot now. Lucky me. _

_I couldn't find him. I looked so hard…but he wasn't there. Is there another place ghosts can go to? How I hope its heaven…maybe he's finally at peace._

_Dear Depression,_

_I miss Danny. I have shut out everyone in my life. I'm actually concentrating on school. I can't talk to Tucker without getting tears in my eyes—he reminds me too much of Danny. He wants to grieve with me…but no one can understand because no one loved him as much as I loved him. And I'm positive on that fact. His parents could have loved him almost as much, but the love from two different people is different from the love for someone with the same genes. _

_I miss Danny…  
Dear Depression,_

_I'm done with this diary now, as you see. I'm on the last page. Goodbye, and I'll see you in my next one. Maybe I won't be as depressed_

_(but don't get your hopes up)._

Dani stared at the end of the diary. The last ten pages were littered with articles on Danny Phantom—the ghost kid of Amity Park.

Obviously, Sam wasn't lying. Ghosts were real. She read through them, of how Danny was a savior, a killer, a savior again, and then revealed as the child of the city's human ghost-hunters. Sam did an article on him and how everything happened, which Dani read intently. Dani was crying.

She realized now that she was named after Danny. She didn't mind it, but she wanted to meet her would-be father desperately.

Sam, who was downstairs, jumped to her feet as she heard the keys click in the lock. Malik was home.

He walked through the door, five hours late, his black hair matted against his face. He glared at Sam as she walked behind him, her hands twiddling together.

"God, Sam, leave me alone," Malik mumbled. Sam glared right back at him.

"You worried me," Sam told him. Malik shot her his "I hate you" stare, the one where his black eyes penetrated your whole heart. But it didn't work on Sam this time. "Get out, Malik."

Malik exploded. "YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GET OUT?" Malik roared. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S A LIFELESS SHELL! I SHOULD BE SCREAMING AT YOU TO GET OUT!"

Sam met his anger but didn't scream. "You have been coming home late for the past two years," she told him coldly. "I know you're having an affair. Get out."

Malik's face turned red. "You're never even here! You're so depressed, I can't even talk to you sometimes! You have no time for me! No wonder I'm getting angry!"

"Get out!" Sam told him angrily. Malik tromped past her, pushing her out of the way in a huff.

"Fine," he told her coldly. "Have a nice life moping around the house without me. Tell Dani I said I love her and I'm sorry I'm leaving her with you."

"I'm sorry I tortured her with you for so long," Sam snapped back as Malik climbed the steps. Five minutes later, he was down with a suitcase full of all his stuff.

"Salutations," he snarled.

"Good riddance," Sam snarled back as he shut the door in her face.

Sam collapsed to the floor. For the first time in a very long time…she was actually rather happy. She felt good—she had hated Malik after her lost puppy faze, and needed to get rid of him. She breathed in, and let it out slowly, enjoying the feeling that the weight of dread had been lifted from her chest.


	4. Anagrams and Puzzles

Hope you all love! LOL...

Kinda short...sorry about that...it's like three pages on my word doc T.T

**Disclaimer: -skips this because she is too lazy-**

* * *

Dani fingered the pendant on the chain absently. _Mom said this was a gift from someone. When I asked, she said "I don't know." Could it have been from Danny? I only got it two days ago. Maybe…maybe there's a message in the letter that could help?_

She trembled as she looked up into her mom's purple eyes. She didn't care that her dad had left; she knew it was coming for a long time. It didn't worry or upset her. She was rather happy, to be truthful.

"…mom?" Dani asked. Sam looked down at her. For the first time in a long time, Sam looked relatively happy. Dani almost backtracked, not wanting to upset her, but felt this was more pressing.

"Who gave me this necklace?"

"I don't know," Sam answered truthfully. "It was in the mail one day. The return address was just numbers…"

Dani blinked. "Was there a letter in it?" Sam nodded. "Give me the letter, mom!"

Sam nodded and got up to get the letter. She knew better than to question her daughter when her eyes were dancing with flames. She handed the envelope to her.

"4-1-14-14-25 16-8-1-14-20-15-13," Dani muttered. She quickly flipped the envelope over to an empty side and wrote a quick key—the alphabet, with numbers going both ways on the top and bottom.

"Danny Phantom," she said disbelievingly. Sam's head snapped over to her daughter.

"What?" she squeaked.

"It's a puzzle," Dani told her mom. "the combination '4-1-14-14-25 16-8-1-14-20-15-13' says 'Danny Phantom' if you write the numbers in their letters from one to twenty six."

Sam gawped at her daughter. "You're definitely smarter than we were at your age," she grumbled under her breath. Dani got to work on the next one.

"7-19-22 20-19-12-8-7 1-12-13-22." She quickly figured it out both ways. She stared at her answer. "The Ghost Zone?" Sam nearly fell over as Dani said the answer.

"Oh my God," Sam trembled. "The pendant was from Danny. Quick, figure out what the message says! It was number-ish also."

Dani ignored her mom's word use and opened the letter.

"nO het difiray fo eth kewe ahtt I dsne htsi ot ouy, saelep og utodie ta 12AM. l'luYo vhae a pusrrsie" the letter declared. Dani quickly put the paper down and worked out the anagrams. She sighed when she saw the answer.

"On the Friday of the week that I sent this to you, please go outside at 12AM. You'll have a surprise." Sam stared at Dani.

"That's…that's tonight." They both looked at the clock, which gave the disappointing time of "three pm". They both stared at each other blankly.

"Wait…how did you know about Danny, Dani?" Sam asked suspiciously. Dani blushed.

"I read your diary last night. I got worried about you, and I only read the one from when you were ten to fifteen…you were really depressed because Danny died," Dani said sadly. "Sorry I read it."

"I don't mind," Sam told her truthfully. "I guess you don't believe about the ghost thing?"

"Uhm…I read the articles but I'm not sure if your 'ghost epidemic' was real or not…"

"I hope you know, if Danny comes…he'll be a ghost…"

Dani stared at the table. "I figured that much. Hey…mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what happened that night?"

Sam smile and played with her daughter's pony tail. "Sure, honey," she said. She smiled sadly as she recalled the memory that she relived so many times.

"Well, there is a ghost named Vlad, who is half ghost like Danny was. He called me one night, and told me that if I didn't bring Danny and myself to the mall he'd kill both of us…," Sam began. Dani propped her head up on her hands, her sweater slipping off her wrists as she listened intently.

She cried at the right times, and as Sam told about Danny's death, Dani's hand immediately flew to the pendant on her neck as the tears spilled on her sweater.


	5. Forgotten Angel

...Last chapter, everyone! Aww...so fluffy...and it's kind of long...lol but you guys will like it...I hope oo;

-this was written at five am till six am- dude I can't believe I wrote this whole story in six hours! Oh well...just enjoy...

-doesn't feel like doing the disclaimer thing but probably should-

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman. I wish I was, but I am not. Everyone but Dani is owned by him. ALL HAIL BUTCH HARTMAN!**

* * *

Dani and Sam both watched as the sun slowly set. Sam's stomach was all but calm; she felt as if butterflies were having a meeting in her stomach. She groaned and clutched her stomach. Dani got her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled as she sipped the water.

"What are we going to do for the next three hours?" Dani asked as she opened up a book. Sam cracked a smile.

"You read. I'll be very angst-ridden and sit here brooding about my 'lost love'. Sound like a deal?"

Dani snorted and buried her nose in her newest book—a book about a kid who turned into a vampire to save his friend. She really liked the series—she had already read the first and second one and had gotten the third, fourth and fifth ones from the library earlier that day while she was at school. She quickly scanned the pages of the third book, losing herself in the plot line.

Before she knew it (and nearly two books later), Sam's fingers brushed across Dani's shoulder. "Dani…it's five minutes until twelve," Sam breathed. Dani jumped and ran out the door, her mother in hot pursuit.

The two huddled next to each other. It was nearing summer, but it was still cold at twelve in the morning. Sam's body hummed with excitement. Dani's hummed with curiosity.

_Who is this guy my mother thinks about nonstop?_

_How is the one person I care for as much as Dani? _

Five minutes passed…and then ten…and fifteen. Dani began to feel disappointed when Sam looked over at one of the trees. Her heart leapt into her throat wildly. She tried to stop it, but couldn't—her heart knew she was finally going to see Danny once more.

A shimmering image floated away from the tree, softly floating towards Dani and Sam. Dani's mouth dropped open as she watched the human-looking figure glide towards them. Sam held her breath as she picked out all the details that so obviously belonged to Danny. The white hair; the soft anatomy; the…the _wings_?

Sam's mouth fell open as she stared at the new image of the one man she ever truly loved. Huge, feathery wings were spread out across his back, the white plumage only matching the intensity of his white hair.

The wings were the most beautiful Sam and Dani had ever seen. They sang with reassurance and happiness; they killed anger and depression. They made your heart lift out of your chest with love for all of life. They made you feel as if you didn't know what sadness, or anger, or jealousy was. They made you feel loved, and they made you feel as if you were _in _love.

Sam tore her eyes away and looked into the face she only saw in pictures and dreams. He was now close; almost close enough to touch. But Sam wouldn't have reached out to touch him; he looked too perfect…and fragile to touch.

He stopped right in front of them, his heavenly face pulled into a sad smile. His wings folded and unfolded upon his back, but never moving him. His eyes were still the same shade of unearthly green; his costume still the same black one with the white "D" and the silver boots, belt, and gloves. But somehow his beauty was intensified. Maybe it was because instead of a green glow, Danny was now glowing white. Sam didn't know, but didn't really care.

"Hi, Sam," Danny said in his same voice. But just like every other part of him, the beauty of his voice was somehow magnified one thousand fold. His voice was velvet even though it had really only gone through the changes that puberty would eventually have given him. "She's beautiful." He meant Dani.

Dani blushed and her hand raced up to her necklace. Danny smiled at her, his eyes softening with love for her even though she wasn't his.

"She's exactly like you," Danny told Sam. Sam nodded, tears flowing from her eyes with happiness. "I knew when I sent that package she'd love the necklace. But tell me…which one of you guys figured out my anagrams and puzzles?"

"Dani," Sam told Danny. "She's a genius. She reads constantly. She just figured it out earlier today, to be truthful." Danny laughed. Once more…it was exactly the same, yet so different.

"I thought she would have deciphered it. I've been watching you, Dani," Danny said in his smooth voice. "Your mother too. You have a very special mother, you know that, don't you?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah, but she's always depressed! She just got happy today." Sam punched Dani's arm playfully, a bit upset she had told Danny that. Danny looked genuinely concerned.

"Sam, I told you not to worry about me!" Danny tatted. "I've been _fine_. Look at me. You can tell, can't you?" Sam nodded. "What made you suddenly happy, though? If you just figured out the message…"

"I told my husband to take the boot," Sam explained. Danny smiled, happy for her.

"Good for you. I knew you hated him. It'll be good for you without him. You would just have been held back by him more if he had stayed." Sam nodded in agreement.

"But…what happened to you, Danny? I mean…the wings?" Danny chuckled and reached a hand back to finger his wings.

"What, you don't like them?"

"No, I love them!" Sam gushed. "But…you never had them before!"

Danny nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's true. Dani, I never had wings. I don't think any _ghost _has wings." He paused and stared at Sam, waiting for her response. Sam reacted just as he had thought (and hoped); she blinked and stared at him.

"…if…if you're not a ghost…what are you?" Sam asked slowly.

"I'm an angel," Danny told her. Sam's mouth dropped open. "It's a rare occasion that a ghost turns into an angel. All angels live forever, and there are only, at the most, two hundred of us. The only ghosts that ever make it to being an angel are the _good _ghosts." Danny's face glowed with happiness.

"A…angel," Sam repeated wearily. "A…angel."

Danny nodded. "I was the first ever half human, half ghost to ever make it. Apparently, most of the half human's in the history of ghosts go evil. I was the only exception; I used my powers for good.

"Only ghosts that helped the humans got, and get, to be angels. Most ghosts don't even know about us—we forever lurk on the outskirts of humanity, pushing people to see the good in life and see the good in other things. You're not normally aloud to work on the people you once knew, but you guys are an exception…anyway, I'm an 'angel' because I helped everyone in Amity Park when they needed me the most—even when they all hated me."

Sam smiled at his explanation, nodding, knowing everything he said was true. But something he had said stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean, 'we're an exception'?"

Danny looked down briefly, half sad, half happy. Sam doubted if he would ever look anything negative fully ever again. Dani was awestruck; Danny was everything Sam's journal had said and more. Maybe it was the wings, but he seemed so…_perfect. _Dani understood why Sam had blabbered on and on about how much she loved him.

"Well…you see…" Danny struggled, "Dani…has been on very close tabs with about half the angels since she was born."

Sam blinked. "Why?"

Dani stared at Danny, not really understand where the conversation was going.

"Well…Sam, don't freak out, but…they kind of want her to become a halfa like I was—they can see her heart and soul, and she seems to be like me; we all think she won't go crazy. We're hoping that maybe one day…maybe even almost immediately after she masters her powers…we can have her become an angel. We need more angels because, well, there's going to be an outbreak of halfa's soon." Danny stared at Dani sheepishly.

Dani's face was set into a blank mask. Sam, on the other hand, stared at Danny. "An outbreak of halfa's? How?"

"The ghost hunters are going to create the DNA of ghosts," Danny explained. "They're going to pick up random kids—ages fifteen to twenty—off the street and give them a shot that will supposedly turn them into ghosts, but rather halfa's. There's going to be at least four hundred of them walking around before they realize that they're about to create an apocalypse." Danny stared at Sam intently, his soft green eyes boring into her.

"If its okay with her, let her come and help us," Danny pleaded.

"But…can't you just stop it?"

"No," Danny said sadly. "That's the horror of it. It's destined to happen some time in the near future, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Danny sighed, but it was more a sigh of "oh well we knew this was coming" rather than sadness.

Sam was a turmoil. She didn't want to lose Dani—one person she loved was enough!—but she didn't want the world to end…and if she were going to help…and especially if she were going to be with Danny…

"Dani, is it okay with you?"

"Yeah!" Dani exclaimed immediately. "It sounds kind of cool!" Sam took a deep breath and stared at Danny, a smug smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay, Then fine. But I have two things to say."

"Go on."

"I'll only let her go on two conditions," Sam said. "Number one; she has to live with me until you guys think the time is right for her to become an angel—and you have to visit me every day."

"That might be impossible," Danny told Sam. Sam smiled and held up a hand. "Let me finish. Number two; you make me into a halfa too."

Danny blinked at her, and so did Dani. "What?" Danny asked after a few moments of confused silence. Sam smirked at his surprise, and looked down at her daughter's mask of surprise also.

"Either let Dani live with me until the last minute, and you come to visit constantly, or you turn me into a halfa also."

Danny's face lit up in a bright smile. "That would be a nice twist," Danny agreed. "Hmm…I'll need to test you to see if you're able to become an angel—if there's even the slightest bit of doubt that you might not make it…"

"I understand," Sam said automatically. Danny walked up to her, his smile widening. Suddenly he went opaque and he stepped right through Sam.

Sam froze; she could feel Danny probing through her heart and her brain, feeling for anything that would make her evil or something of the sort. Sam didn't care about Danny probing her; he knew everything about her already. Nothing besides having Dani and marrying Malik had really changed since he died.

Danny stepped out of her, solidifying almost immediately afterwards, his face alight with luminous and spreading happiness. "You're clean," he told Sam happily.

"Do you have to test me?" Dani asked after Sam had finished cheering. Danny shook his head.

"No, we already have. While you were sleeping."

"Oh."

Danny smiled and laced his fingers into Sam's, just as they would have if Danny got an extra year…or maybe even less to live. It was like Sam and Danny were fourteen years old again, and madly in love. They were now thirty, but they still loved each other with a pounding heart.

"Come on," Danny told Dani and Sam. "We've got to get you guys changed into halfa's."

Sam's heart sung with happiness as Danny held her hand and held Dani's hand. Slowly he flew up, using his wings to the bare minimum as he headed towards the sky. Sam knew, no matter what happened next, that she would soon be with the one person she had missed all her life. The one person that never failed to be in her dreams. The one person she thought about every moment of her day…even when she was thinking about something else.

Danny accepted Dani as his own child immediately. It was probably because she looked so much like both of them, but Sam had the feeling it was because somehow she _was _Danny's daughter.

Sam didn't know how that was possible, but that little fact didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to her now was that she was going to be with the two people she loved the most…forever.


End file.
